


Alvin and the chipSPUNK

by Ou0



Series: Childhood Ruined Purposely. [1]
Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, childhood ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dave is off at work for the weekend, Alvin invites a 'Friend' over. They get a little bit too drunk and it gets chipFUNKY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alvin and the chipSPUNK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjjojo123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjjojo123/gifts).



> Dearest Reader, this is just to creep/disturb you out. I am also unsure on what it should tag as. Don't like, Don't read.

"Alvin, I'm going to be at work over the weekend, so DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID" Dave said, point directly at him, giving his 'I will ground you for a year' look.

"I know, Dave." Alvin replied, rolling his eyes.

"Alvin, just don't. I am going with Theodore and Simon, so please clean up after yourself."

"Okay, Dave."

Dave closed the door, Simon and Theodore already in the car. Alvin waited til he heard the car drive away, and then waited around until he was sure they weren't coming back.

"Ah, finally, alone..." Alvin said, picking up the phone and calling his secret lover - Miley Cyrus.

After he finished his call, he waited, getting Dave's wine out of his hiding spot. He heard a knock on the door, stood up and opened the door, seeing a lovely lady, who was looking around for someone - a human.

Alvin spoke up "Hey, Miley, down here."

"Oh, its you..."

Alvin thought to himself _'O_ _kay. I need to get her really drunk for this to work...'_

Alvin offered her a drink, and because he knew she liked finishing her glass, he kept on refilling it when it was halfway. He was lucky she didn't notice. After a few hours, Miley was really drunk, and Alvin's plan was working. He decided it was time to make his move.

"Hey Miley, we should totally bang."

"Yearr we shhould bang."

As Miley took her clothes off, Alvin took his sweater off, and unsheathed his tiny, to scale chipmunk penis. A laughable inch long.

Now that Miley was naked, she looked over to Alvin and gave a little snort of laughter.

Alvin cried out "What? What's so funny?"

She replied "Oh nothinng, come 'ere"

Alvin obliged, getting closer to her naked shaven pussy.

Alvin was dead in front of her pussy, sniffing it. "Whoa, that smells funky Miley."

Miley just laughed a bit, and reached down to him, grabbing his whole body and turning him around.

"Gah! Miley! What are you dooing!"

She pushed him closer to her pussy, and started to shove his whole body inside of her. Alvin was literally squirming half inside of her, and with a final push, his whole body was inside of her, his fluffy head the only thing outside of her body.

"Okay Alvin, this is the only thing that can get me off, so you better enjoy it."

Alvin's head was poking outside of her, visible to the door.

Then, almost too suddenly, Dave burst through the door, and looked upon the scene, eyes bulging to see Miley naked, looking down at her quickly, and seeing a brown fluffy Alvin's head like shape coming out from her pussy.

Dave began to speak up, voice slowly getting louder "Alvin, I'd appreciate it if you told me you were going to bring someone over."

He seemed to be staring at Miley, but in fact was focusing on the fuzzball that was cringing inside of a Drunk Miley Cyrus. "But, Alvin, I know you are in Miley - hello by the way - and I don't know why you did it," He took a deep breath

"ALVIN WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!"

Alvin peeked at him, seeing him through Miley's thighs, "Uh, hey, Dave."

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh GOD WHY DID I DO THIS AGAIN?!?!?! Did it work? Are you thinking "What the fuck did I just read?" because I think that every time I write these, only to spite tjjojo.  
> Also; tjjojo, this may become a thing.


End file.
